Il suffit d'y croire
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Petite leçon de vie de Duo pour WuFei. Yaoi


**Titre : Il suffit d'y croire.**

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**e-mail** : DragonneHeera@hotmail.com

**Série** : J'vous aide, y'a un chtit métis jap-on-sait-pas-trop-quoi-en-provenance-directe-de-la-planète-Hnna, un beau-gosse-qui-le-sait-avec-une-p*****-de-longueur-de-cheveux, un grand taciturne-à-la-mèche-qui-tue, un-petit-blond-qui-paraît-qu-y-paraît-qu'il-est-Arabe-mais-on-y-croit-pas-trop-armé-d'une-théière-qu-on-sait-pas-où-il-la-planque, un super-canon-au-sale-caractère-armé-d'un-sabre-et-légèrement-mysogyne-sur-les-bords-mais-on-lui-pardonne-il-est-trop-trognon !!

**Genre** : Yaoi et eeuuuuuuh…… bonne question….

**Couple** : 2x5 POWER !!

**Disclaimer **: Soyons lucides, si ces charmants jeunes gens étaient à moi, vous croyez vraiment que je laisserais des folles sadiques et perverses les torturer ? Que dalle ! Y'aurait que moi qui aurait le droit ! ^^

**Note** : les suites de % % % %.... symbolisent les changements de temps.

**IL SUFFIT D'Y CROIRE**

         Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, l'ancien pilote 05 laissait ses esprits dérivés comme bon leur semblaient. Ce jour-là, il se souvint de la fin de la guerre, vieille maintenant de cinq ans. Cinq ans durant lesquels ils n'avaient pas revu ses camarades à l'exception de Maxwell. Non… pas Maxwell… Duo. L'Américain, comme les trois autres, avait mérité son respect, il était devenu son ami.

            Heero, ses cheveux en bataille et son laptop parcourait les colonies, bien décidé à régler leur compte à tous les responsables du projet "Soldat Parfait". Trowa avait rejoint sa sœur et le cirque. Ca n'étonnais pas vraiment Wufei. Le Français n'était pas du genre à rester immobile. Quatre avait rejoint L4 et reprit l'entreprise familiale, celle-ci étant un argument de poids lors des réunions diplomatiques. Le blond était peut-être pacifiste mais pas idiot. Il s'agissait d'un moyen comme un autre de parvenir à ces buts.

            Lui, n'ayant ni colonie, ni personne qui l'attendait, s'était engagé dans les Préventers. Ca ou autre chose. De toute façon, les seules qualifications qu'il possédait étaient celles de terroristes. Et les Préventers, les seuls intéressés par ce genre de capacité. Pendant un an, il s'était débrouillé pour faire "fuir" tout les équipiers qu'on voulait lui mettre sur les bras. A présent, il faisait équipe avec Duo. Wufei se demandait souvent pourquoi celui-ci ne restait pas sur L2. Après la signature de la paix, le natté y avait passé plusieurs mois à créer un orphelinat. Une fois celui-ci lancé, il était revenu sur Terre et engagé dans les Préventers. Il s'occupait toujours de l'orphelinat et allait jeter un coup d'œil quelques jours tous les trois-quatre mois. Mais pourquoi bosser pour les Préventers ?

            En tout cas, même si il ne comprenait pas, le Chinois ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins il avait l'un d'entre eux avec lui.

            Il en était là dans ces réflexions quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du couloir.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ce n'est plus l'heure des visites !

- Rien à battre : Je veux le voir et je le verrais !

Duo... Un Duo furieux plus précisément d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, l'Américain était sur sa colonie d'origine.

- STOP ! Je vous préviens, je vais prévenir la sécurité si vous ne vous arrêtez pas immédiatement !

- Allez-y ! Appelez la sécurité ! Mais j'espère qu'il y a des chambres de libres parcequ'il risque d'y avoir du grabuge !

- Je vous dis que vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne vous laisserais pas entrer !

- Ecoutes-moi bien toi ... Tu te pousses de là où il risque de t'arriver des bricoles. Personne. Tu entends ? Personne ne m'empêchera de voir mes amis. Je te conseille de filer.

Wufei sourit. Personne n'empêcherait aucun des anciens pilotes de voir l'un des autres. Ca lui faisait plaisir d'entendre Duo l'expliquer. D'un autre coté, il espérait que l'infirmière aurait la bonne idée d'obéir. Vu comme il connaissait le natté, il était persuadé que c'était le Dieu de la Mort qui se trouvait dans le couloir en ce moment. Pas vraiment le genre de personne à contrarier. 

La femme dû avoir l'intelligence d'obtempérer car la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une tornade brune qui se jeta sur lui pour l'éteindre.

- WU !!!

- Maxwell… J'ai un prénom et tu me fais mal.

- Pardon Wufei. L'Américain relacha un peu sa prise.

- C'est mieux comme ça, Duo.

Un grand sourire manqua faire éclater le visage du natté. Il en avait fallu du temps pour que les deux pilotes comprennent que Wufei n'appellerait Duo par son prénom que lorsque celui-ci arrêterait de lui donner des surnoms stupides et des diminutifs. 

            Et Duo adorait entendre son prénom dans la bouche du Chinois.

- Bon sang si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Dés que Noin m'a appelé pour me dire que ta mission avait foiré j'ai tout laissé en plan et pris la première navette. Je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios ! Et y'a eu un problème avec la navette, on a été immobilisé deux jours...

Ah d'accord, le Chinois trouvait ça bizarre que Duo ne soit pas arriver plus tôt. Ca expliquait tout.

- Et impossible d'avoir des nouvelles ! T'avais eu le temps d'y rester ! Et ! Et ! Mais ça va hein dit ! Tu vas mieux ?! J'aurais l'air de quoi devant les autres si j'dois les inviter à ton enterrement ! Franchement, t'es pas mieux qu'Heechan ! Suffit que j'sois pas là pour vous surveiller pour que vous manquiez de laissez votre peau je n'sais où ! C'est pas sérieux ! La prochaine fois que je dois partir, je t'emmènes pour te garder à l'œil. Tu…

- DUO !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! T'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil ! J'suis trop jeune pour avoir des cheveux blancs ou avoir une crise cardiaque[i].

- Duo ma tête par pitié ! Et arrêtes de te comporter comme ça avec moi ! Je savais ce que je faisais !

Duo rentra la tête dans ses épaules sous le ton de reproche furieux de Wufei. Les bras toujours noués autour de la taille du chinois, il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Désolé Wufei, mais j'ai eu tellement peur. Je tiens trop à toi, et aux autres et… s'il vous arrivait quelque chose je deviendrais fou tu comprends. Et t'es le seul sur qui je peux veiller… 

Duo sentit une main légère sur sa taille. Il ferma les yeux.

- M'en veux pas Wufei.. c'est plus fort que moi…

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le silence prit possession de la pièce. Au bout d'un long moment, le natté rouvrit les yeux.

- Wufei ?

- …

- Euuuuuh… Wufei ?

- …

- J'y crois pas… j'lui ai servi de nounours… 

Duo se redressa lentement, et une fois debout, contempla un moment la silhouette de son ami endormi avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de quitter la pièce.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % 

            Wufei venait d'achever son petit déjeuner quand des cris retentirent de nouveaux dans le couloir.  A priori,  il s'agissait des mêmes personnes que la veille.

- Encore vous ?!!! Les visiteurs ne sont pas admis à cette heure-ci !  

- C'est triste. Merci quand même pour le renseignement. D'un autre coté, je le savais, les horaires sont inscrits sur une zolie pancarte à l'entrée. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte comme on dit !

- Si vous mettez un pied dans cette chambre, je préviens la direction !

- Bonne idée ! Comme ça vous me foutrez la paix pendant ce temps !

Sur ces mots, Duo claqua la porte au nez de l'infirmière.

- Pfiouuuu !!! Tu parles d'un pot de colle ! Pire qu'un Leo !

- Duo….

- Hi Wufei ! J'étais sur que tu serais levé ! Même à moitié mort tu changeras pas tes habitudes ! T'es pire qu'une horloge !

- Tu pourrais te plier aux règlements de temps en temps non ?

- Naaaaaaan ! C'est pas pour moi ces trucs là tu le sais !

Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit, Wufei leva un doigt devant le nez de l'Américain.

- Une heure Duo. Il te suffisait d'attendre une heure pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennui.

- Et manquer l'occasion de faire enrager le cerbère femelle du couloir ?  Tu plaisantes ?

Wufei allait répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

- Sally ! Ma doctoresse préférée !

- Duo… J'en étais sure. Quand Mademoiselle Finn m'a parlé d'un petit excité insolent incapable de suivre des règlements, j'ai deviné que tu étais de retour. Je te croyais sur L2.

- He ! Tu me connais ! J'tiens pas en place ! Dés que j'ai appris pour Wufei, j'ai débarqué !

- Je suis contente de te revoir mais maintenant, tu débarrasses le plancher ! Tu as du travail si je ne me trompe pas. Et Wufei doit subir des examens.

- Suffit de demander ! Je repasserais demain Wufei…. Dis Sally ? C'est quoi les horaires du cerbère demain ?

- C'est son jour de repos demain mais pour...

- Je passerais pendant les heures de visite cette fois !

- Duo !

- C'est moi ! Me dites pas que ça vous étonnes ! Au fait Wufei ! Vu que tu vas rester bloquer un moment, j't'ai apporter un petit cadeau !

Duo tendit une boite rectangulaire à son camarade avant de disparaître après un dernier salut. Intrigué, le Chinois n'attendis pas avant de déchirer l'emballage et ainsi découvrir…

- Un puzzle ?

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % 

L'ancien pilote 05 avait beau utilisé toutes les méthodes de relaxation qu'il connaissait, l'envie de balancer les petits morceaux de carton par la fenêtre persistait. Ce "truc" devait avoir un défaut de fabrication, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

- Hi Wufei !

- Hn…

- Ah non ! Y'en a assez d'un ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Il manque des pièces à ton puzzle. Il est impossible à faire.

L'Américain éclata de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son ami et se pencha sur la planche couverte de pièce.

- Alors voyons… Celui-là va là, celui-ci ici. On emboite celui-ci ici, on rassemble ces morceaux.. et voilà ! Un joli papillon !

- Mais comment…

- Fastoche ! J'suis un pro des puzzles ! L'est bien fait ce dessin… On dirais que le papillon va s'envoler… murmura Duo en passant un doigt sur les ailes de l'insecte.

- N'importe quoi.

- Pas du tout ! Il suffit d'y croire…

- La volonté ne suffit pas.

- Tu te trompes. La volonté alliée à l'imagination est capable de tout.

- L'imagination est pour les faibles d'esprit incapables de regarder la réalité en face.

- Tu parles sans savoir ! Mine de rien, tu as été élevé dans un cocon. Pour toi, la réalité c'était les longues heures d'entraînement, être entouré d'adultes te rabachant tes devoirs et ton rang. Ne voir ta mère qui t'aimait tant que de temps en temps. Ma réalité s'était de crever de faim jour après jour, voir des gosses y rester parce que j'ai bouffé le quignon qui leur aurait permis de survivre mais qui m'était indispensable pour pas y rester. C'était ne pas montrer ses faiblesses pour ne pas devenir une proie. C'était être toujours seul parce que faire confiance était la plus mauvaise idée qu'on puisse avoir ! La réalité, c'était savoir que personne ne voulait de moi, qu'on avait pas hésiter à me foutre dans une poubelle sans regret ! Pourquoi survivre dans ces conditions ? Tu peux me le dire ? Si je suis toujours là, si je suis devenu pilote de gundam, c'est grâce à mon imagination et à ma volonté ! Je rêvais à une vie meilleure, je voulais la découvrir. Et mon rêve est devenu réalité… parcque j'y croyais. Si tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour, tes rêves deviennent réalité. Parce que imaginer ce n'est pas fuir la réalité, c'est tenter de la changer !

Un silence gêné remplaça les éclats de voix.

- Bon pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y aille ! J'dois prendre une navette dans moins d'une heure. J'ai une mission de trois jours, alors t'étonnes pas si je ne réapparais pas d'ici là !

Alors que l'Américain allait franchir le seuil de la chambre, Wufei le stoppa.

- Fais attention à toi…

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est la meilleure ! T'inquiètes ! Le guerre est peut être finie je n'en reste pas moins Shinigami ! Et puis…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai encore un rêve à réaliser ! J'peux pas mourir ! A vendredi !

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % 

            Samedi 7 octobre. Une date comme une autre a priori… Wufei lui, bloquait sur le "samedi" Duo n"était pas revenu. L'Américain avait beau être insouciant, quand il disait quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Question d'honneur d'après lui. Il avait dit "vendredi" et n'était toujours pas là. Il y avait un problème ! Pourquoi Une et Noin ne le prévenaient-il pas ? Il s'agissait de son coéquipier bon sang ! Il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi ! Mort, capturé, n'importe quoi ! Son imagination, lui que croyait ne pas en voir se rendait à présent compte de son erreur, lui montrait les pires scénarios. Pourquoi ne lui disait-on rien, il avait le droit de savoir non ? Il voulait savoir !

            Volonté… Imagination…

"Et mon rêve est devenu réalité… parcque j'y croyais"

            Il s'agissait des paroles même du natté. Wufei jeta un regard au puzzle à moitié fait. Alors comme ça, c'était juste une question de volonté ? Très bien. Il pouvait s'accrocher à ça.

            Il se concentra sur le morceau de carton, rien que de la volonté pour réaliser son rêve…

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % 

Le jeune[ii] Asiatique regarda avec satisfaction les quelques pièces qui lui restait à installer pour achever ce stupide puzzle à présent installé sur la table de son salon.

Il ne s'inquiétait plus autant pour son camarade… ou presque… Le natté avait un rêve et Wufei le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait assez de volonté pour le réaliser. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait un rêve à présent.

Le téléphone sonna, le Chinois quitta la pièce pour répondre. A son retour, une personne avait prit place sur sa chaise. Wufei la reconnu tout de suite. Sans un mot,  il laissa tomber ses béquilles et entoura les épaules de l'autre de ses bras. Le natté pencha la tête sur le coté afin de la poser sur le bras de son collègue, prit une pièce et la mit en place.

- Tu as bien avancé.

A son tour, Wufei emboita un morceau du puzzle sans bouger de sa place.

- J'ai fini par comprendre la méthode. Une personne à qui je tient enormément me l'a expliqué. Tout est une question de rêve et de volonté.

Une nouvelle pièce s'inséra. 

- Pas bête du tout cette personne.

Une autre pièce…

- Et très modeste aussi.

- Ca arrive…

Le dernier morceau de carton trouva sa place dans l'assemblage. Wufei posa son menton dans le creux du l'épaule de son vis à vis. 

- Mais je me posais une question…

- Laquelle ?

- Ca fonctionne très bien sur les puzzles, mais qu'en est-il avec les personnes ?

- Eh bien… je penses qu'il faut juste ajouter un ingrédient…

- Lequel ?

Le natté tourna la tête vers le Chinois.

- Le courage.

- Recette intéressante… rêve, volonté, courage… Faudra que j'essaye un de ces jours…

- Je penses que personne ne t'en empêchera.

Wufei prit une longue inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et posa ses lèvres sur celles que l'Américain avait si gentiment tourné vers lui.

Sur la table, un papillon prit son envol…

O-WA-RI !!!!!!!!

26/11/03

 5 h 37 du mat.

J'ai la crève, j'ai fait nuit blanche, et j'ai deux contrôles anglais et droit, cool non ? ^^0

Pour info, ce jour là je suis restée une demi-heure en cours –le prof ne m'a pas demander de lui rendre le contrôle- avant de rentrer chez moi en rampant… 

Mais je vais vous dire, personnellement, j'aime bien le résultat ! Mon premier One Shot sérieux où personne meurt !

  


* * *

[i] Dixit ma mère quand mes frères (ou moi) nous "amusons" à avoir des accident de voiture… Faut dire, trois en moins de deux ans c'est un peu poussé… o.O

[ii] et booooooo et courageux et… pardon ! je me suis laissé emporté je crois !


End file.
